


Mis personas favoritas

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Favorite, Gen, Love, POV Charlie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Charlie habla sobre su familia en clase...
Kudos: 8





	Mis personas favoritas

Charlie estaba sentado en clase y levantaba su mano para que la señorita Kim le diera la oportunidad de participar.

Siguió levantando su mano hasta que fue su turno para hablar.

"Muy bien Charlie, ahora platicanos a todos quienes son tus personas favoritas"

"Mis personas favoritas son mis padres y ellos son mi Danno y papá Steve"

"Mis papás trabajan con la policía atrapando a los malos para que yo pueda vivir muy feliz y sin preocupación"

Todos sus compañeros abren sus ojos al escuchar que sus papis son policías y el se siente orgulloso de eso.

"Mi Danno y papá Steve trabajan mucho, pero ellos siempre juegan conmigo y me apoyan en todo lo que haga. Se que a veces están muy cansados pero de todos modos ponen de su tiempo para jugar conmigo"

"¿Vives con ellos Charlie?" Pregunta la maestra un poco curiosa.

"Si y eso me hace.muy feliz porque cuando vivía con mamá, Ella no me dejaba verlos muy seguido pero a pesar de no verlos siempre, yo hablaba con ellos todas las.noches y me decían que me amaban y me leían un cuento para dormir"

"¿Todavía ves a tu madre?"

"Si señorita Kim, hablo con ella todas las tardes por skype porque tuvo que ir a Inglaterra a cuidar a la abuela porque esta muy enferma"

Charlie toma aire y continua su presentación. 

"Mis padres siempre tratan de que seamos felices y mi hermana Grace me dijo en secreto que mis papás harán todo para protegernos incluso si no nos gusta eso" arruga su nariz un poco y sonríe "pero a mi me gusta como Danno y papá Steve siempre tratan de protegerme porqué me hace sentir muy amado"

"Danno es muy cariñoso y papá Steve también, sólo que a veces la gente piensa que no lo es porque siempre frunce el ceño"

"Tus padres son asombrosos"

"Si, por eso cuando sea grande quiero ser un Seal y luego ser policía como mis padres porque quiero ser igual de valientes que ellos y aprender a lanzar patadas voladoras" dijo muy emocionado el rubio.

"Muy bien charlie, puedes tomar asiento"

"Todavía no termino, pero para acabar mis padres son mis personas favoritas porque siempre están conmigo, me cuidan y me hacen muy feliz. Ahora si ya termine señorita"

"Bien niños, guarden sus cosas y podemos salir a esperar a sus padres"

"YEIII" gritaron todos los niños de 10 años mientras salían corriendo.

Al salir, Charlie corrió cuando vio a una figura muy alta junto a una muy pequeña y se avento a los brazos de sus padres sonriendo cuando lo abrazaron de vuelta.

FIN


End file.
